The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus plant, commercially grown as an ornamental evergreen tree, botanically known as Cornus hongkongensis ssp. melanotricha and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Watashi no Ginga’.
The new Cornus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Cornus hongkongensis ssp. melanotricha, not patented. The new Cornus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Tsukuba City, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cornus plant by bud grafting in a controlled environment in Tsukuba City, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Cornus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.